


Evil is always possible. And goodness is eternally difficult

by niksilver146



Series: All Things Unnatural [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby's House, Cute Sam Winchester, F/M, Kid Dean, Kid Sam Winchester, Learning To Hunt, Mean Dean Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Sam Winchester, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, attitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niksilver146/pseuds/niksilver146
Summary: Prequel to  "Good byes aren't forever" . You dont have to read it first but you can if you wishTime jumps in the readers life some one shots, some not, basically starts from when she was 13 meeting the Winchesters and her life with them.  up until season 12Dean and her falling in love, her friendship with Sam and her involvement in the major events of Supernatural





	1. Spilled Chili

You were 13 when you first met the Winchesters. John, Sam and Dean.

You had been staying with Bobby for a month when they turned up. You were sitting on the front porch reading “The interview with a vampire” It was one of your favorite books

The impala pulled up  the drive and a ruff older man stepped out of the driver side. Two young boys were looking at you from the back seat. You looked back down at your book ignoring the approaching man.

_“Hey kid, you must be Y/N? I’m John”_

You looked up from your book. And gave him a what do you want look.

 _“Not the chatty kind?”_  
You just turned your head to the side and raised your eyebrows.

_“Okay kid, Bobby around?”_

pointing towards the door and looked back down at your book.

John went inside but you could still feel eyes on you. Quickly looking up from your book you could see the two kids in Johns car looking at you. It looked like the younger one spotted your gaze because he hit the older one and they both looked away.

Bobby and John came out of the house, John signaled for the boys to get out of the car.

_“Y/N, Johns boys are going to stay with us for a few days”_

You licked your finger and turned the page of your book. You didn’t care. Since your parents died you never really cared about anything.

You tried not to get attached to people they always left in the end. You had been past from person the person for a few years.  Guess they got sick of your silent attitude. You never like talking. Not unless it was an extremely necessity which was never. You read the same book, over and over again. And your night terrors would keep people up. Bobby seemed to understand you and let you be.

The social worker had tracked him down after your aunt had enough of you. You were constantly getting in trouble at school, not doing homework or participating in class. You stabbed a boy with your pencil after he tried to make you talk. He took joy in trying to make you talk pushing you ever day. Knocking your books from your arms. One day you had enough and plunged a freshly sharpened pencil in his arm. It went in about 3 centimeters. Within a few hours’ your aunt had you shipped off with a social worker and you were on your way to Sioux Falls.

 _“Hi I’m Sam”_ A small chubby cheeked kid came running up to you.  You smiled at him and closed your book, he was too cute to be rude to. Although all you wanted to do was be alone.

 _“This is Dean”_ John said as Dean made his way up the porch steps hands in his pocket.

You gave Bobby a look the meant can I go?

Bobby nodded and you stood up, patting Sam’s head and grabbing your book you made your way past John and Bobby. You gave Dean an awkward smile as you passed him.

 _“You know that book is crap right”_ Dean said

You flipped him off as you carried on walking You decided to go find a quiet spot to go read your book.

 _“Dean!”_ Bobby yelled slapping him over the head.

 _“What it is”_ Dean yelled back, rubbing his head

 _“Go get your things”_ John said giving Bobby an apologetic look

 _“She still not talking_ ” John asked

 _“Nah, she grumbles, moans. She talks in her sleep. She has these violent nightmares. But other than that, nothing”  
_ John watched you sit down on a sunny patch of grass in the distance. _“Does she know what you are? What we do?”_

 _“I think she has an idea. I know for a fact whatever killed her parents wasn’t a car crash. She will tell me when she’s ready”_ Bobby said holding the door open for little Sam

 _“Who’s the mute”_ Dean asked lugging his bag up the few steps on the porch

“niece. And be nice boy” Bobby snapped 

 _‘Whatever”_ Dean said walking inside finding a spot to mope.

Bobby wasn’t exactly quite you could hear him discussing you with John and their eyes burning holes in the back of your head.  You just tried to focus on your book.

After a few hours Bobby called you inside for dinner. It was his chili again, third time this week you thought as you slumped down on the table. You and Dean shared a what the hell is this look before you looked back down at your food pushing it around with your spoon.

Bobby pulled a beer from the fridge.

“Can I have one?” Dean asked leaning back on his seat

“ your 14 so,No” he snapped before pushing Deans chair back on the ground “Sit properly” And walked into his study

Dean scoffed and focused back on his food. Sam was practically inhaling his food. He had to be about 8 or 9 but he was really cute.

He let out a burp way to loud for such a small boy. You let out a small giggle.

 _“So you’re not a complete mute”_ Dean said pushing his bowl away.

You ignored him and carried on pushing your food around

 _“Do you ever talk, like ever”_ He asked. You looked up from you bowl and gave him a shut-up look.

_“Dad said its because you saw your parents die”_

_“Dean”_ Sam yelled.

You felt tears filling your eyes. You stood up and threw your chili at him. It spilled down his front

“ _What the hell”_ He yelled as you stormed out of the kitchen to your bedroom

“ _You deserved that_ ” Sam said before putting another spoon of chili in his mouth.


	2. She actually talked to me

**3 Days later**

It was that same horrible nightmare. Your mom shoved you in the back seat of the car. She told you to lock the doors and don’t open them for anyone or anything.

You hid on the floor of the car. Clinging to your sides you listened to the horrible ungodly noises coming from outside. You covered your ears screaming for it to stop.

**==**

Dean could hear you yelling again.  For 3 nights, he heard you it was like almost routine. Around midnight you would start yelling, yelling for it to stop.

After you threw the chili at him you ignored him. He didn’t know you could ignore him in so many ways. You played with Sam taught him how to draw things, took him for walks. He talked at you. You never responded just listened. Whenever Dean would come along you would give him a really dirty look and Sam would tell him to go away.

To be fair you had the right to be mad with him. He didn’t give a good impression, and the comment he made about your parents was cruel.

Dean sat up from the make shift bed on the floor of bobby’s study. Bobby was passed out at his desk. Usually he would be up the stairs by now. Waking you up but not tonight.

You let out another scream you sounded so scared. Dean threw off the covers

==

Your parent’s car was rushing down the wet road. The rain was still pounding on the roof of the car. The werewolf had run ahead of the car. Your dad pushed his foot down hard on the gas trying to hit the creature. Your dad successfully hit it, but he lost control of the car. The car swerved from side to side. Your mother looked at you in the back seat. “ _It’s going to be okay honey”_ was the last thing she said to you. The car crashed into a tree. You screamed for your mom and dad. Your dad yelled at you to run. For you to make it to town. To a police station and stay there. You jumped out the back door and ran.

==

Dean crept up the stairs your cries getting louder and louder with every step. He knocked on your door “ _Like she would answer dumbass”_ He said to himself. He pushed your door open

==

You looked back the sound of gun shots ringing out. You saw blood splater across the windscreen your Dad screaming for you to run

==

 _“Y/N”_ Dean said your name softly as he laid a hand on your shoulder. You were covered in sweat and your cries were heart breaking. Dean spoke your name, this time shaking you. It took a few shakes before he woke you. You sat up yelling for your dad. Dean placed his hands on your shoulders trying to steady you

 _“Get out”_ You screamed at him

_“Hey I was just trying to help” He yelled back_

_“I don’t need your help Winchester”_ You snapped shoving his hands of you and rolling over in your bed.

Dean stood up and decided it was best for him to just walk away instead of saying something stupid upsetting you again. It wasn’t till he was half way back to bed that he realized you actually talked. To him of all people. Sure, you were telling him to get out of your face but you actually talked to him.

==

The next day you found a rusty old car deep in Bobby’s scrap yard. You made that your little perch for the day and got comfortable reading your book.

Dean had followed you. He watched you wander through the cars, run your hands along the rusty hoods until you seemed to find one to your liking. You sat down and began reading your stupid book again.

He waited a few minutes before approaching you.

 _“I had nightmares to”_ He said startling you.

You looked up at him for a second before continuing to read.

_“It’s the accident, right? I used to see my mom’s death over and over again”_

You slowly looked up from your book. Perhaps this is why he’s such a dick all the time, It’s his mask, just like not talking is yours.

You gave him an apologetic smile and looked back down at your book.

Dean jumped up on the hood of the car next to you. _“You do realise you talked to me last night”_

You let out a loud sigh and continued reading.

 _“What’s so good about that book anyway?”  
“You wouldn’t understand”_ You mumbled under your breath

 _“What did you just talk to me, did you say something, quick call the church hells freezing over”_ He said standing up shaking the car

You slammed your book shut and jumped off the hood of the car.

 _“Hey Y/N”_ Dean said grabbing your arm “ _I’m joking you know that right”_

You rolled your eyes and tried to walk away again

_“So why won’t I understand how amazing this book is? I read the thing on the back seems like a boring Dracula novel”_

You carried on walking picking up your pace

Dean started to jog to catch up to you.

_“Come on tell me”_

He was pinching your arm. He wasn’t like that boy at your school. That boy was tormenting you making your life a living hell, calling you names like orphan girl. Dean seemed generally interested. Annoying but interested.

Dean ran in front of you walking backwards so he could still face you a stupid smile on his face.

You stopped stamping your foot on the dirt _“Dean just leave me alone please”_

Dean raised his hands in defeat and let you pass him. _“I want that explanation later though”_ He yelled after you

you couldn't help but smile as you walked away. 


	3. Monster Killer

**Three months later**

Bobby’s jaw was practically on the ground when he saw you run out of the house and scream Sam’s name. You ran to him picking him up and spinning him around. John and Bobby both looked at each other in shock. Dean patted Bobby on the shoulder _“You’re welcome”_ He said winking before claiming his hug from you.

The three of you walked off Sam was telling you about the past few months Dean just laughed and corrected his brother every time he got something wrong.

 _“That’s new”_ Bobby said before following the three of you inside.

==

Sam had drifted off to sleep his head resting in your lap. while you and Dean carried on playing cards he was teaching you poker. Using jelly beans for bets

 _“Dean can I ask you something?”_ You asked looking up from your cards

_“Sure thing princess?”_

_“Where does your dad go all the time?”_

Dean let out an uncomfortable cough and shifted around, you could tell he didn’t want to answer.

 _“Forget it you don’t have to tell me”_ You said shaking your head.

Dean put his cards down.

_“He’s hunting a demon”_

You scoffed _“Yeah sure”_

“I’m serious Y/N, haven’t you noticed or figured this stuff out by now?”

You put your cards down as well _“What do you mean?”_  
Dean stood up grabbing a journal from Bobby’s desk flipping through it.

_“The supernatural. Are you telling me you have been here for months and not noticed what Bobby gets up to?”_

_“I know he lies for people, pretending to be F.B.I”  
“And why do you think he does that?”_ Dean asked sitting back down

_“I don’t know, thought he was some crime lord”_

Dean bit his lip trying to hold back his laughter

 _“Bobby a crime lord_ ” He said seriously trying to hold back the urge to laugh

 _“Then what Dean, he’s a monster killer”  
_ Your mind flashed back to that creature that attacked your parents. The teeth, the claws, Its eyes

 _“Hunter”_ Dean said snapping you back to reality

 _“Hunter really, that’s so not an obvious name”_ You said a little unimpressed

  _“Better then Monster Killer” Dean handed you over the journal” See almost ever hunter keeps a journal of their Hunts, read through these it will tell you everything you want to know”_

You skimmed through a few pages. “ _Wait so, vampires, Ghost. Wendigos”  
_ “All real” Dean said picking his cards back up

 _“werewolf’s?”_ You asked

 _“Yup, I’ve only ever seen one, horrible things. Silver kills them dead” He_ placed a bet.

You threw the journal down and picked up your cards. _“You okay? Your taking this kind of well”_

 _“Yeah well, I guess living here I’ve kind of been spoon fed small amounts of this world already just like you said_ ”

Dean just nodded a little worried he may have just made a big mistake telling you all this

 _“So your dad leaves you here to hunt a demon?”_  You placed a bet

“ _Yup. Sometimes he takes me with him”_

 _“Hunting”_ You said a little too loud

Dean shushed you. _“Yeah loud mouth.”_

_“So you’ve killed things?”_

_“They had it coming. These are monsters Y/N. They deserve it”_ His tone was full of anger

 _“All of them? Some of them must be good”  
“Yes all of them. Their monsters”_ He snapped back.

You played a few hands before speaking again “ _Could you teach me”_

_“Teach you what?”_

_“How to fight, shoot a gun. Hunt?”_

_Dean thought for a few seconds “Sure, if you want. But don’t expect me to take it easy on you”_

“Never” You said placing your cards down winning the hand.

When you look back on this moment, it won’t just be the moment you knew 100% what was out there, what was in the dark. But the moment it all began the moment you started to become more than friends with Dean.


	4. Not so sweet 16

Your 16th birthday weekend

You had been living with Bobby from just over three years. Your social worker was amazed when he came to check up on you.

 You were all smiles, you told him about school, your friends, your job. But most of all you were talking. He had never actually heard you talk before. At the six-month check, he could see you were opening up but had you told him three years ago this beautiful happy 16-year-old girl would be sitting in front of him he wouldn’t have believed it.

After he finished his coffee you walked him to the door

 _“Big plans for your 16 th?” _He asked

 _“Ah not really, just dinner with some friends”  
“Well I’m truly impressed Y/N, you have my number but honestly I don’t think you need It _ “You waved him off as he drove away. Before running inside

 _“So are they nearly here?”_ you said jumping down on the couch next to Bobby

“ _Yes, yes. Calm down. Be here in 20”_  
_“Shit I’m not ready”_ You leaped off the couch and sprinted up the stairs.

Bobby shook his head watching you run. He knew why you were getting yourself dolled up. More like who it was for. He had noticed you and Dean had been spending a lot more time together during his last visit. You dragged him to school events and he had even offered to take you to prom. That’s when it hit him. He’s going to have the talk with one or both of you. Balls

==

The familiar sound of the Impala came up the drive. You were so excited; your best friends were here. You ran to your window and looked out.

It took a second but you noticed Dean and John were yelling at each other in the front seat. Sam jumped out of the back and slammed the door. Too hard for Johns likening as he yelled at Sam causing Dean to yell at him for yelling at Sam. It was cringe worthy.

You slowly walked down the stairs to find Sam sitting on the kitchen table. He had obviously been crying.

 _“Hey monkey”_ You said taking the seat across from him. Dean and Johns yelling still going on in the background.

 _“Hey Y/N”_ Sam said wiping a tear from his cheek

“You hungry?” Sam shook his head. You reached over and took his hand.  
“ _You want to talk?”_

 _“It’s the same fight as last time”_ He said a fresh tear falling from his eyes

You gripped his hand tighter before grabbing him a glass of water.

 _“You know what dad, don’t come back”_ Dean said slamming the door of the impala

 _“You’re going to regret you said that boy”_ John said throwing Deans bag at his feet before driving off.

Dean kicked at the dirt before turning around he saw you in the window. Although your tried to duck when he turned.

He grabbed his bag and headed inside still a little heated from his argument with John.

You sat back down at the table this time in the seat next to Sam. You rubbed his back as he drank his water. Dean walked straight in and threw his bag in the study. When he saw you and Sam it was like all the anger disappeared, he hated when he made his brother upset.

 _“You alright bud”_ Dean said taking the seat across from you

 _“Why do you always have to fight about it”_ Sam said staring down at his glass

 _“She was our mom to, Not just his wife. We should be allowed to help take this guy down_ ” Dean tried to reach for Sam’s hand but he pulled away

 _“Your only 17 Dean, stop acting like you’re an adult_ ” Sam said angrily before storming off upstairs.

Dean ran a hand over his face and sat back in his seat.

_“He has a point Dean”_

_“Don’t you start please”_ Dean said looking up at the ceiling

You stood up from the table _“Just don’t be so quick to throw your life away. Your regret it in the long run”_

You went to follow Sam but as you walked past Dean he grabbed your arm.

 _“Sorry for ruining your birthday weekend”_ His grip loosened and his hand ran down your arm till you were holding hands

 _“You can make it up to me by letting me win at poker later”_ You both laughed as you pulled your hand away. Making good on following Sam.

You knew Sam would be hiding in your bedroom. You knocked on your bedroom door

“ _Go away Dean_ “He yelled

 _“Its me…Just me_ ”

Sam opened the door with a tear-filled smile. _“Sorry”_

“ _Don’t be sorry”_ You said stepping in closing the door behind you

You and Sam sat down on the bed. He told you all about Dean and Johns fight. Dean wanted to help his dad with leads. Going on hunts trying to find the yellow eyed demon. Sam didn’t want him to go, Sam was scared that if Dean went he would never come back.

_“I just want a normal life, Go to a school from longer then a month. Have real friends, as soon as I’m old enough I swear Y/N I’m going to go to college”_

_“Your dad would never go for that”_  
_“Well to bad, I’m going. I don’t care what dad or Dean says. I never wanted this life”_ Sam said throwing himself into your pillows

You decided to indulge him try take his mind of the fight

 _“What would you study?”_ You ran a hand through his hair

_“Medicine, or law… I don know I haven’t thought that far ahead yet”_

You laid down on the pillow next to him _“Doctor Sam Winchester, I can see it_ “

“ _Shut up_ ” Sam said playfully kicking you. 

Sam drifted off to sleep obviously tired from the drive, you decided to go find Dean.

You found him sitting on the porch he was reading something you couldn’t quite make it out so you decided to creep up to him.

 _“What cha reading “_ You said ripping the book from his hands  
_“Give it back”_ Dean said practically tackling you to the ground

 _“What is it some trashy love story”_ You laughed trying to get out of his hold.

Dean flipped you on your back pinning you to the porch.  
_“Let it go princess”_ He said with a grin on his face

 _“Fine”_ Dean loosened his grip on you. Not before you could hook your legs around his flipping him on his back. This time you were on top and had him pinned to the porch. You used your knees just like he taught you to pin his arms down, and you reached for the book a proud smile on your face _“Now let’s see”_

 _“Y/n Please don’t”_  
_“Opps to late”_ You said turning the book over revealing the cover.

It was interview with a vampire. He was reading your book.

 _“Your reading my book”_ You climbed off him in shock

 _“Well no I bought this and you don’t own the rights to it”_ He said snatching It back off you

 _“I thought you said it was crap, and stupid, and boring and”_ Dean cut you off

 _“I never “_ He said screwing up his face

 _“Yes you did, the first thing you ever said to me Winchester was, you know that books crap right”_ Imitating him for the last part

 _“Yeah well I was joking I always joke that’s my thing_ ” He said dusting off the cover

You moved in close resting your chin on his shoulder “ _You know you could have just asked me for my copy”_

Dean wriggled out from under _you “See, you’re going to make this weird now”_

You just laughed and leaned back “ _I better call the church, hells freezing over_ ”

 _“Okay I’m leaving”_ He said getting up

_“Hey fine, I’ll just forget I saw anything okay, How about that game of cards”_

_“Sure thing princess”_


	5. You like, like her

The boys surprised you early the next morning waking you up at the crack of dawn, It was your actual birthday today. Sam made you breakfast and Dean “Supervised”

The three of you sat on the bed sharing a plate of scrambled eggs.

 _“Do you feel old?”_ Sam asked

“ _I’m 16 not 60 Sammy_ ” You laughed

This was a tradition you were waiting for Sam to ask you this question. Every year he asked you the same question “ _Do you feel old?”_

It was something you never quite understood, and for the next 20 odd years he will continue to ask you this question.

 _“I got you something_ ” Dean said pulling something out of his back pocket. He handed you a parcel. It was wrapped in a bandana he had attempted to make a bow around the middle.

 _“What is it_?” You asked trying to weigh it in your hands

Sam gave you a huge smirk _“He spent ages looking for it like hours”_  
“Shut up” Dean said punching Sam in the arm

 _“You know I just wanted to get you something you would like”_ Dean said trying to hide his embarrassment

 _“Thanks”_ You said leaning over and kissing him on the cheek

You didn’t see the look he gave you when you pulled away but Sam did, Dean was in awe of you. And that’s when he knew. He knew his big brother had a crush

You untied the bow letting the bandana fall.

You pulled out what Dean had got you. It was a hunting knife.

 _“It’s silver, the handle, the blade…”_ He said  
You studied the blade. You had never seen such a beautiful knife

“ _Why silver?”_ You asked sliding the blade back into its pouch

 _“You seemed to take an interest in werewolf’s so you know I… thought. Your welcome”_ Dean shut himself up

Sam muffled his giggle with his hand. His brother really liked you.

=

As the day went on you had a movie marathon with the boys making them watch all your favourite movies.

Dean went to fill up the popcorn for you. Sam followed. Leaving you and Bobby watching the movie

Sam closed the doors to the kitchen. He found Dean steering at a newspaper as the popcorn popped

“ _You like Y/N”_ He whispered a huge grin on his face

 _“Yeah so do you”_ Dean said brushing it off and tucking the newspaper into his pocket

 _“Not like you, you like, like her_ ”

 _“I do not_ ” Dean said screwing his face up

“ _Yes you do_ ” Sam said the grin on his face getting bigger

 _“Shut up”_ Dean said shoving his brother out of the way so he could check the popcorn

“ _You so do”_ Sam said loudly. Dean cupped a hand over Sam’s mouth. Shooting him daggers

_“Shut up, Sammy”_

Sam tried to speak but only mumbles came out because of Deans hand

 _“I can’t like her, that’s dangerous. We’re dangerous Sammy”_ Dean said lifting his hand away slowly

 _“What’s that supposed to mean”_ Sam asked confused _“You’ve had girlfriends before”_

 _“It means that, if I let myself like her Sam, she will die. That’s the way things like this end, like mom. And none of those girls, none of them were family… like her”_ He said turning away from Sam

 _“But I saw the way you looked at..._ ”  
_“I said I can’t Sammy leave it alone_ ” He yelled slamming his hand on the bench

 _“What the hell are you yelling about_ ” You said standing in the door way of the kitchen

 _“Nothing”_ Dean said coldly _“Here’s your popcorn “_ He slammed the bowl into Sam’s chest before heading back to watch the movie

“ _Sam?”_

 _“He’s just being Dean_ ” Sam said following his brother

The rest of the night you could feel the tension, Dean was in a mood. he sat next to you. Arms folded and scowl on his face. Every time you looked at him he shifted further away from you in his seat.

Having enough of his mood you rested your head down on his lap.

 _“What the hell are you doing_ ” He said angrily

 _“Going to sleep, cranky pants”_ You said shifting around getting comfortable

 _“Go to bed then_ ”

“ _Can’t, to far”_

Dean sighed, but gave in and let you fall asleep. His hand rested on your hair and he ran his fingers through it.

“Shit” He thought Sam was right, he did like you. He had a crush on you, for about a year he had a crush on you. He thought he was hiding it well, but when you kissed his cheek in the morning it caught him off guard. Your lips were so soft and he felt butterflies building in his stomach, Dean Winchester had butterflies over a girl.

But you were more than a friend you were family. He knew that if he moved forward, admitted he had feelings for you. It would go one of two ways. You would laugh or tell him you didn’t feel the same. Or you would feel the same way, he had a inkling that you felt the same, The lingering looks or touches, The way you would grab his hand or wrap your arms around him in a hug. It could be good, who knows you could have a great life together, but hunter relationships never lasted, one or both almost always died, and he didn’t want to be responsible for that. But selfishly he took small moments like this. You cuddled up next to him sleeping. Your laugh when he made a stupid joke, and he treasured them.

=

Once he knew you were deep asleep he slid out from under you. Tossing a blanket on you and the sleeping Sam on the floor he snuck into the kitchen closing the doors behind him. He pulled the newspaper out from earlier. He had watched how his dad caught cases, strange deaths advertised in the news. And he had noticed one when Sam walked in.

A couple had been attacked by some kind of bear, their hearts missing, a werewolf he knew it. The murder happened not too far from here. He thought he could sneak out, take a look around. Perhaps even find the monster and be back before dawn. Sneaking back into the study he grabbed some of bobby’s weapons. Loading them into a duffel bag. He didn’t notice you had woken and watching him with your eyes partly open.

Dean turned around you shut your eyes ad pretended to be asleep. He ruffled Sam’s hair and stopped above you. He leaned down kissing your cheek. Lingering on your cheek a little longer than needed.

When he walked out you threw the blanket off and put your boots on. You went to follow him. Grabbing the new knife, he had got you.

You found him loading his bag into one of Bobby’s cars in the junk yard. Once he was done you crept closer. Puling the passenger door open _. “Licence and registration please_ ”

 _“Y/N, What the hell”_ Dean said holding a gun towards you

“ _Where are you going, and can you even drive”_ You yelled at him

 _“Yes I can princess, and none of your business”_ He yelled lowering his gun

You sat in the passenger seat and clipped your seat belt _“well you sure took a lot of weapons for something that’s none of my business”  
“Y/N Get out of the car_ ” Dean said gripping the wheel tightly

 _“No_ ” You folded your arms

_“Y/N, Get out”_

_“No”_ You yelled slapping him across the back of the head

 _“What the hell”_ He said rubbing his head

 _“You’re going to hunt something, get yourself killed. I’m coming to make sure that doesn’t happen. “You_ yelled waving your finger at him. You pulled the knife out “ _See I have a weapon; you have been training me for three years Dean. I’m coming end of”  
“Y/N, please don’t_ ” He pleaded

 _“I’m coming”_ You said turning away from him _“Come on Winchester, or do I need to drive”_  
“ _I hate you_ ” He said turning the car on

 _“I love you to”_ You smiled at him

 


	6. I’m used to it

Dean kept playing your words over again. “I love you to “She did really say that. Deep down he knew it wasn’t the way he wanted. You loved him the way you loved Sam and Bobby.

 _“So, where are we going”_ You said still cross Dean tried to sneak out

“ _Not far, A couple was attacked, hearts missing_ ”   
“ _Werewolf?”_ You asked

 _“Yeah, you’ve been studying”_ He said proud  
“ _Yeah well my life doesn’t stand still when you leave”_  
  


Ouch, I deserved that.  He thought.

 _“Look Y/N, I didn’t want you getting hurt, that’s why I didn’t tell you about this hunt, I knew you would want to come”  
“Oh Winchester don’t flatter yourself, I’m here for Sam.”_ The car was silent. Dean didn’t want to anger you any further

You tried to relax you were being too hard on him. He had been forced from such a young age to be this soldier in Johns fight against the supernatural. It was going to happen sooner or later. He was going to realize he didn’t need his dad. That he could fight, hunt on his own. Hell, everything you know about fighting and killing monsters Dean taught you.

 _“You know he wants to go to college”_ You said striking up a conversation

Dean laughed “ _Yeah right”_

“ _What’s so funny”_ You said defending Sam

“ _Dad would never let him”_

 _“Why not, Sam will be old enough to make his own decisions_.” You said turning to face him

 _“It won’t matter if Sam’s a 30-year-old man, Dad will always see him as a kid. College, never going to happen”_ Dean looked away from the road for a second letting you know he was serious

 _“What about you?”_ You asked

“What about me? “Dean said screwing his nose up

 _“You ever think about what you will be doing in the future_ ” You rested your head on the top of the seat

“ _ha, sure. White picket fence. banging hot wife, couple rug rats”_  
“Really” You said interested in the idea  
_“No, I may be 17 but i… I know that this is my life.”_

“ _Your life is what you make it Dean”_ You said putting a hand on his shoulder

He smiled at you. And for a second you could have sworn he was going to kiss you. He quickly snapped his attention back to the road

 _“Ah we are here_ ” He said clearing his throat

Dean popped the trunk handing you a flash light and a gun.

He held the gun out to you while he dug around in the bag.

 _“Y/n take it_ ” He said putting it in your hands

 _“Um. I don’t need it I’ve got my knife_ ” You said trying to give it back to him

 _“Yeah, I want you to have this. I don’t want you getting close enough to use the knife okay_ ” He said placing a hand over yours

 _“You are a great shot, who knows we might not even see the werewolf_ ” He said slamming the trunk and leading the way through the dark

Dean had stopped at a hiking track. The track was surrounded by woods. You could barely see the stars peaking in from behind the trees. You had been walking for about an hour

 _“D are we getting close”_ You whined grabbing hold of his jacket

 _“Hey you’re the one that wanted to tag along princess, but yeah where close”_ He said smiling back at you

 _“This walks going to kill me before any monster does “You_ mumbled amusing Dean

You ran forward so you were walking right next to the young _hunter “So you never did tell me why you were yelling at Sam”_

 _“He was being stupid”_ Dean said stopping and looking down at his map

“stupid about…” You said kicking at the dirt

“ _Y/N, I’m trying to focus please”  
_ “ _Jeez, sorry”_ You turned from him, shinning the torch over the trees. You heard a rustle, you followed the noise. You could see something shining off a leaf

 _“Dean”_ You said calling him not taking your eyes off the leaf

You leaned over running a finger over the leaf

 _“Dean”_ You said again louder over your shoulder

You held your finger up to the light, it was dark red blood

 _“Dean_ ” You said louder than the last

 _“Shut up, Christ everything for miles would have heard you_ ” He said coming up behind you

You turned around showing him your finger

 _“I think they missed a spot”_ You said showing him where you found the blood

 _“I knew it, stay close okay”_ He said taking the lead again

You held your knife in one hand, your torch in the other. Following Dean, the two f you went off track to find were the bodies were found.

“ _What are we hoping to find_ ” You whispered

_“I don’t know, tracks, some kind of trace of the werewolf” He said over his shoulder_

_“Dean, you have no idea what your doing don’t you”_  
“I so do”  
_“Dean”_ You said stopping

“ _Y/N I said stay close”_ Dean said walking back towards you  
_“Dean we have no idea what we’re doing, that in hunter terms means were good as dead”_  
“Y/N, Do you trust me” He said placing a hand on your shoulder __  
“I…Yeah”  
_“I promise nothing bad is going to happen tonight” That was the first promise  to you of many Dean ever broke_  
You nodded and garbed the back of this coat and followed him , you only walked a few more steps before you came to a small clearing, there was police tape that had fallen on the ground letting you know that the two of you were in the right place.

Dean looked around the clearing, trying to find prints, or anything that could indicate were the werewolf came from and left

You waked around the edge of the clearing shinning your light in the trees. You found a claw mark in one. You looked over at Dean before setting your attention back on the claw marks. You slowly bought your hand up and ran your fingers along them

Your mind flashed back to the night your parents died. That werewolf on the road. Your dads scream as he was mauled to death. You shook your head shaking away the horrible memories.

 _“Hey that’s something_ ” Dean sad coming up behind you

 _“Oh, yeah. You find anything?”_ You said still shaken from the memories

“ _Nothing, starting to think this was a waste of time, come on”_ Dean placed his hand over yours guiding you back the way you came

You tightened your grip, suddenly you had a feeling there was someone watching you. “ _D…”_ You said quietly he mumbled in acknowledgment

You heard a stick crack coming behind you. It made you lead into Dean. Luckily he caught you. _“I heard that to”_ He whispered _“Stay closer, no matter what don’t let go”_ Before you could ask him what he meant he started sprinting, clinging to you. Pulling you closer to him. He made it back to the track, He let you down and grabbed your hand tight

 _“Run”_ He yelled. You could hear something running behind the two of you. But they had lights. Did were wolfs have lights _“Dean stop_ ” You yelled trying to slow down, trying to get him to stop

“ _Dean, it’s not a werewolf_ ” You yelled

You managed to get out of his hold, causing him to fall. Dean fell off the track and down the small steep hill. He disappeared into the trees.

“ _Dean_ ” You screamed sliding down the steep hill after him

“ _SON OF A BITCH_ ” He yelled when you found him

 _“What the hell Y/N why did you stop, that thing is going to… Son of a bitch”_  
Dean was clinging to his arm.

 _“Let me see”_ You said he reluctantly moved so you could see. You gently tried to move his arm but he winced in pain. _“I think its broken”_

 _‘No, shit”_ He snapped

 _“Hey you’re the dumbass that tripped”_ You yelled back

“Sorry” He said laying his head back on the ground

You studied him for more wounds. You found one that made your blood run cold. A branch was sticking out of his side. He hadn’t noticed yet and couldn’t feel it. Blood was slowly dripping from it.

 _“D… I’m going to get help”_ You said placing a hand on his face

 _“It’s just my arm in fine_ ” He tried to get up

 _“Dean please don’t move”_ You pleaded tears threating to spill form your eyes

_“Y/N, you’re crazy if you think I’m going to let you go alone”_

“ _Dean please_ ”

 _“Y/N, its just my arm”_ Just as he finished saying that sentence he followed your gaze, he saw what had you so upset. During the fall, he did feel a sharp pain in his side but he didn’t think anything of It till now. He had a thick branch sticking out from his side

 _“Shit”_ He yelled trying to grab at it

 _“Dean don’t, if you pull it you could bleed out_ ” You said grabbing his hands  
_You could hear voices coming from the trail_

 _“Y/N”_ He said eyes full of tears “ _I never should have left, I should of just fallen asleep with you on that cough. I’m sorry princess I’m so sorry”_  
“ _Hey you just hold on”_ You said placing a hand in his hair

Deans head felt heavy, he was losing a lot of blood. and for some reason it gave him the courage to do something he had been fighting for a year not to do  
Dean leaned forward “ _Y/N’_

You turned to face him. His lips instantly catching yours. You were in shock for a second, Dean your best friend was kissing you, but then you relaxed. Using the hand in his hair to pull him in closer

The voices on the Track got louder, you pulled away keeping eye contact with Dean

 _“Were down here_ ” You yelled

 _“What are you doing”_ He growled  
“ _It’s what I tried to tell you, they’re not werewolf’s”  
“What do you kids think you’re doing”_ A man in uniform emerged from the trees. He was a park ranger

He helped call and ambulance and get Dean out of the woods on a stretcher, he had 2 other men with him. When you arrived at the ambulance you climbed in. Clinging to Deans good hand

 _“I’m going to sedate him”_ The paramedic said  
_“Il be here when you wake up”_ You said leaned forward kissing his forehead. Deans eyes slowly closed

You knew the two of you were in big trouble. John and Bobby were going to kill you.

When you arrived at the hospital a nurse seated you in a waiting room. You gave her all the details you could on Dean, you gave her Bobby’s number. It was 4 in the morning and you knew he was going to be beyond pissed.

 _“You stupid, kid_ ” You heard coming from behind you. Bobby came up and grabbed you in a huge bear hug. _“What the hell were you two thinking, going out there a night’_  
“Me and Dean wanted to see the starts from the top of the track”  
“Really that’s what you were doing?” Bobby said releasing you. Coming down on your level he looked you dead in the eyes

 _“Yeah, I thought it would be a good way to end my birthday_ ” Bobby pulled you into another hug

_“Stupid kids “_

You weren’t aloud to see Dean for a few hours but even then, he was fast asleep. You sat in the seat next to him. Holding his hand. You promised him you would be there when he woke up. And you would keep that promise

You woke to the sound of distant yelling. “ _They’ve been at it for a while “_ Dean said flicking through the tv stations

You leaped up wrapping your arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug _“Why didn’t you wake me_ ”  
You said pulling away _“Because I knew you would do that_ ” He said in pain

 _“Shit sorry_ ”, you said straightening his hair

You were quite listening to john and Bobby’s yelling in the distance. Dean took hold of your hand. He started running his thumb over your knuckles

 _“Look Y/N, about that kiss. I thought we were going to die so”_  
‘ _No yeah forget It “_ You said tucking a strand of hair behind your ear  
_‘Unless…”_ Dean said awkwardly  
_“Unless?” You asked_  
“You don’t want to forget about it’  
“What do you mean Winchester”  
“I ah… I mean”  
“Oh he likes you” The smiling Sam said standing in the door way  
_“Sammy, get out_ ” Dean threw a pillow at him

 _“He’s liked liked you for ages”_ He smiled as he waked away

 _“Little ….”_ Dean said shaking his head _  
_ “ _I like, like you to”_ You said under your breath

 _“You what?”_ Dean asked surprised  
You leaned in, kissing him. This time was better than the last. He twisted his fingers in your hair pulling you in.

 _“DAD’S COMING_ ” Sam said running into the room

You and Dean quickly pulled apart and you took your seat back next to him. Preparing yourself

20 minutes later

“ _Looking at the stars, boy you nearly died because of some god dam stars”_  
_“Sorry sir”_  
“If you think you’re going hunting, you’re so wrong.”  
“But sir”  
“Dean Winchester, shut your mouth.”  
John stormed out

“ _I’m sorry Dean”_ You said gripping his hand

 _“I’m used to it_ ” He said squeezing your hand back

You were so sorry, Bobby and John had completely different reactions. Bobby was angry at first but then pulled you in a hug. He did the same with Dean. John just screamed bloody murder. Calling Dean every insult under the sun You knew why, He was mad Dean nearly died. You were just happy he didn’t know the real reason you were out there.


	7. I Love You

_**THREE YEARS LATER** _

Bobby had gone off on a hunt with Rufus, leaving you home alone, you were asleep when you heard a loud knock on the front door startling you awake. You quickly glanced at the time, it was nearly 2am.

You quickly grabbed one of the many guns Bobby had stashed around the house and approached the door.

 _“Who’s there?”_ you called out it was silent for a few second then you heard the faint voice of Dean Winchester _“Y/N, it’s me”_

You placed the gun on a shelf and opened the door, Dean was standing there wet from the rain, with a bag at his feet

 _“Dean what happened_ ” you said pulling him into a hug

_“I told him, about us”_

You slowly released Dean, stepping to the side you grabbed his bag _“Let’s get you warmed up”_

You sat Dean in front of the fire, stripping him of his wet clothes, you handed him a blanket. Before heading to the kitchen and make him a coffee, with a hint of whiskey, just how he liked it.

 _“I’m guessing he wasn’t happy”_ you said handing him the hot mug. Dean took the mug from you then pulled you down to sit next to him.

_“He wasn’t. said I was a fool and that you’re as good as dead”_

You signed, resting your head on his shoulder _“Sounds like John”_

The two of you sat in a comfortable silence, soaking up the heat from each other and the fire _“Before, us that night all those years ago, I told Sam I couldn’t be with you”_ Dean almost whispered

_“Why?”_

_“Because my dad said anyone we get that close to, anyone we let in… they will die just like my mom. For a long time, I used to let myself believe him”_

you sat up straight, looking anywhere but Dean _“If this is your way of saying, my dad said I had to dump you so here I am”_

 _“No hey_ ” Dean took your hands in his _“I said I used to. He said having someone I care about so close to me on hunts, in life, will stop me from giving a hundred percent. He said it makes hunter weak. Instead of thinking about your survival, you’re constantly thinking about theirs”_

 _“Well he’s not wrong”_ you pulled your hand from Deans

Dean placed a hand under your chin, forcing you to look at him _“You want to know what I said back, why I’m here”_

You nodded

_“I said… that’s what you do, sacrifice and spilt yourself between you and them, when you love someone”_

You felt your throat close up _“What_ ” you forced yourself to say

Dean smiled “ _Y/N… I love you”_

_“I love you to”_

You could see a faint tear in Deans eye, almost as if he was relived, like you wouldn’t say it back. Dean pulled you into him, pressing his lips against yours. _“I think I know another way we could warm me up”_ he smiled before picking you up and carrying you to your room.

The next morning you were woken by the sound of Bobby yelling downstairs. You kicked Dean _“ get up”_

 _“Five more minutes_ ” he said rolling over and burying his face in the pillow _“Bobby’s back”_ you said throwing his jeans at him, Deans head shot up “ _Shit_ ”

You heard the approaching footsteps of your uncle as you managed to get the last piece of clothing on. Dean however was stuck with the fly of his jeans

 _“Y/N, you up?”_ Bobby said knocking on your door. You put a hand over Deans mouth and pushed him against the opposite side of the door, you opened it and smiled “ _Yeah I’m up, you’re back early”_

 _“I bought breakfast.”_ Bobby looked at you suspiciously _“Okay cool be down in a second_ ” you grinned Bobby began to walk away, but then stopped and tuned back to you smiling _“You think Dean will want something to eat?”_

 _“Dean, what…”_ you scratched the top of your head, Bobby just raised his eye brow Dean poked his head out next to yours _“I’m starving_ ”

You and Dean both walked to the top of the stairs “ _Ladies_ _first_ ” Dean whispered _“Since when”_

 _“Since now”_ Dean tried to push you forward “ _No”_

_“He’s your uncle”_

_“Your point is?”_ you punched his arm

 _“That hurt”_ Dean whined

 _“I can hear you two”_ Bobby yelled from down stairs you both walked down at the same time. And sat awkwardly at the kitchen table as Bobby finished off making a coffee.

Bobby threw a bag of breakfast bagels and other breakfast items on the table. The three of you sat and ate in an awkward silence for a while till Bobby finally spoke up _“So, I got an interesting call from your father last night”_ he said behind his mug

Dean choked a little on his food “ _You did huh?”_ Bobby leaned forward _“Okay cut the dumb act i..”_

You didn’t give Bobby a chance to finish _“Look Bobby, I know you might be mad cause Deans like family but…”_

 _“I’m not mad, little annoyed it took this long to come out?_ ”

 _“You knew” Dean_  yelled a  mouth full of food _“Of course I knew, Dean isn’t exactly subtle half the time”_

 _“You’re not mad, want to string me up, chase me around the yard with a knife”_ Dean asked glancing between you and Bobby

Bobby took another sip from his mug _“I’m just going to say, don’t go into this lightly kids”_

 _“Were not_ ” Dean smiled at you

Bobby stood from his seat _“John’s coming over soon, best prepare yourself for that”_ he left leaving you and Dean alone.

 _“You nervous?”_ you asked him

Dean smiled _“now… not at all”_


End file.
